User blog:CSH(comicchat)/Skan - Character Sheet
Name: Skan Koriga Aliases: '''Skeleton of The West '''Alignment: Lawful Neutral Birthday: January 18th Bloodtype: A- Inspirations: Skulduggery Gender: Male Age: 1070 Species: Skeleton Place of Birth: Aeka/ Graphen city (Earth 000) Base Of Operations: '''Western Graphen Cemetery '''Motto: "Everyone lives, Everyone dies, whats new?" Occupation: Supernatural Threats Eradicators - Leader Quotes: ''' "Well Your about to die but don't worry you would have died anyway." "My time was up like a thousand years ago, but here I am !" '''Likes: His Job, his gun,his horse Dislikes: Threats, Music, movies Hobbies: Killing Supernatural Threats, Shooting his gun Values: his gun Stats: Strength - 30/100 Supernatural Strength Endurance - 30/100 Supernatural Endurance Agility '''- 30/100 Supernatural Agility '''Mana - 30/100 Quite a bit Intelligence - 30/100 Supernatural Intelligence Powers Explosive Combat Skan uses his gun for Explosive Combat as he turns normal bullets into explosive bullets and fights with his gun like this. He barely gets into hand to hand fights but when he does thats gonna be one hell of an 'explosive' fight, when he punches things they explode same with gun. Soullessness As Skan is a skeleton he has no soul but still has a sense of morality. Shield Construction Skan can create shields that work as kind of placeable Riot Shield, not to strong and can easily be broken by powers, usually a temporary distraction. Pyroportation He can travel small distances (Golf field distance) using fire Semi-Immortality As he is a skeleton he doesn't age Physically or mentaly but he likes to count how long he's been alive, 1070 and counting. Fire Combat Skan fights Fire with Fire and well most other things he pairs fighting with fire and his exploding combat using his gun. Skeleton Physiology Even Though he is a skeleton some of his bone looks like flesh. Divine Slayer As Skan is part of the Supernatural Eradicators Which is higher class of supernatural eradication, Skan has to deal With Divines-gone-rogue on a daily basis. Fear Empowerment The more frightend his opponent is the stronger he becomes. Weapon Creation If is his revolver is ever broken he can create it again from scratch. Abilities Supernatural Condition Even as a Skeleton he has a supernatural condition - Expert Level *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Wisdom Proficiency Weapon Proficiency Weapon ' '''Skan's revolver - Westwood Iris 6 bullets per round 18 rounds stock - 140 rounds with Skan's modifications 24 BPM - Modifications 48 BPM Recoil - none Materials Westwood Irus - Nigh-Unbreakable Leather - Handle Grip Destroyed Permanently By: Owners Desire to destroy it Being used by a fully alive user Higher power - Omnipotence, High Magic etc Soul powers '''Weaknesses' Skan's Physicall and mental State all rely on his pistols if it's destroyed permanently so is Skan, if he doesn't have it on him or is stolen by an undead opponent he won't die. Westwood Iris can be destroyed temporarily by any other ways to destroy its near unbreakable surface. If The Cemetery Skan was Reborn from is destroyed it signifacantly weakens him enough that he ba can killed fully physically or mentally. Origin Skan Koriga year AAA September 14th Skan Koriga was an ordinary man who had helped out during the AAA war, he was a farmer working on his familie's farm which was passed down through each generation of the Koriga family. The Koriga family was well known for there good pricing and occasional free wheat, on normal days the kids near the West Directional part of the East side of Graphen would would even come on rare occasions to buy wheat and on good days would additionaly give seeds to the family so they could keep the farm running. People of the East no matter on which direction their Home town lie on, they were not welcome so when they came down to the farm the Koriga family had lied and told others they were from the western part of Graphen and give them names and identity. When Grove Koriga or Skan's father was elected governer of the western side of Graphen he had promoted the Family farm but he also waged war between the eastern side of Graphen claiming they were mere scum of Graphen and serve no place in the country, this went against the family honour to respect whoever no matter which side they were on. After Grove told his family that the could enforce the rule to their farm or he would he would takeover the farm as a buisness and give to other officials as an investments while the homeless work hours on edge with no break, instead of accepting or declining they burnt down the farm taking everything they had and fleeing to the westside in seek of refuge reopening the farm in the West doubling their income and making profit. Grove waged war on West called the Artifical Atomic A-Warfare or AAA which is the reason it's called year AAA which lasted till 1000. During the war Grove had the all of the Koriga family killed using a molecular deconstruction destruction Weapon which killed all of the Koriga family Skan and everyone else allthough in the end the weapon was destroyed and the only traces were in the bodies of the Koriga families who were buried in their grave. In the end the Westerns won beating the Southerners only as their Worldwide dominator weapon was destroyed leading to the Southern Empire being beaten but was never re-established as Western Territory and Southerners were reborn from the survivors of the war but this time on good terms with the Westerners with no conflict even though the survivors of the war were at wrong they had acted as if it never, happened resolving peacfully. They still had ownership of their land and were not up to selling their land no matter what as they were taught by the survivors. Grove had survived the war, he was tested as psychopathic and results came out positive but he denied and killed the doctor by suffocating him on the patients bed and let him on fire using a lighter and some chloride Setting him on fire and amplifieing the affect of the fire. Year 2016 February 4th 12:00pm Gaphen city Western Cemetery - Skan's Grave His hand rose up out of his grave and onto the soil he had emerged from the ground as a skeleton as he saw himself on the grave's reflection as he it was a rainy night. He had no where to go, He went to a costume store and picked up a cowboy looking costume which reminded him of back to where it all began, where his physical structure was altered by his dad killing them, as he left the store he was greeted by a young man asking him to follow him, he declined as he thought he was normal and wouldn't be able to handle him being him. Skan had walked the opposite way before the ground decomposed to ash the man asked "You coming now?" This man's name was Nick Osolov , He had taken him to the supernatural Underground and had him join the STE alongside Nick eventually becoming the leader and becoming very well acquantied with the Supernatural realm learning to harness his powers and has formed alliances with many supernatural beings and creatures. He is a very well respected man in the supernatural underground even gaining respect of Nick (Thats like telling a mortal to get shot in the head a million times in the brain and at least expect them to get back up at full strength). He had occasionaly left the supernatural underground to go see how his farm is holding up, and in the new age were graffiti andvandalism is a thing he will kill whoever does anything wrong on his farm even attemoting to go near his farm to do trouble is like asking a narsacistic sociopathic psychopath to shoot you after pissing him off not a good idea but no one is able to track him as he is not human nor does he spend much time out of the supernatural underground and he is deceased per say. Skan had a horse in the Supernatural Underground that he took on every mission his name is Krem Koriga named after his lost little brother who his dad had killed during the war, and had also reminded him of his little sister the way she would frolic around and amuse everyone until her dad left. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet